


不知道说什么好就祝大家圣诞快乐吧

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 即使有成绩才有男人 我也想给Oliver小哥送块肉吃Okay this work has another name, which is “boy, you’ll be a man soon.”





	不知道说什么好就祝大家圣诞快乐吧

Oliver Torres今年24岁了，这意味着无论是对男孩女孩，他都有一定的性经验作为基础了。就算他没有因天赋异禀而达到技巧炉火纯青的地步，他也能完成一整套活动而不手足无措。事实上他完全手足无措——在Iker Casillas面前，总是这样。  
身为西班牙人，谁没听说过Iker Casillas其人呢？那个三冠王队长，那个被皇家马德里扫地出门的前门神，那段时间他至少养活了阿斯报的皇马专版。Iker是一个传奇，这让他在很多人眼里不好接近，他有时也确实如此，例如在不得不前往波尔图这个滨海城市的时候。也许他表现地友好，将愤怒疏离或者其他消极情绪藏起来，可每个球员都清楚，这人始终流淌着皇马的血液。Oliver来到波尔图比Iker晚了不到一年，可他早就对这个城市十分熟悉，他的职业生涯到目前为止更像是两地往返，他年纪轻轻就学会了随波逐流。当Oliver第一次见到Iker的时候，这位年长的门将已经逐渐放下了对皇马的执念，因此跟他说上话很容易，尤其他们都是波尔图为数不多的西班牙人时。  
尽管Oliver未肖想过那顶级豪门25年的痕迹能轻易消失，可他还是失望了，Iker身上布满了在马德里留下的印记。他手足无措起来，当这个几乎获得全西班牙尊重的人温顺地将背朝向他。Iker就是温和、包容和冷静的代名词，他永远表现地天衣无缝，毫无芥蒂地接受了这一份更衣室生活的赠予。Oliver怀疑他对每个年轻人都这样，试图从肢体语言中传达鼓励，而事实上这是一种因年长且见多识广形成的傲慢，像是一头老道雄狮只闲散地蹲踞在那里等待猎物，瞪羚飞奔而过的每条线路都被烂熟于心。简而言之，Iker让Oliver不忿，所以他很用力，手掌按在背脊上，按在那些不密集的痣上，比他肤色更浅的皮肉上可能有红色蔓延开来。Iker当然会痛，陷下去的床垫和Oliver整个身躯把他夹在中间动弹不得，但那该死的包容使然，他只把枕头捂在嘴上。Oliver被吞噬了，近乎沉默裹挟着他的愤怒席卷了这个年轻人，他现在只能看见Iker颈后的细纹在枕头的凹陷处上下起伏，并且无能为力，他们说好不让从正面来。Oliver只能伸手去寻找Iker的嘴唇，他还是用力，于是Iker稍稍抬起头，抵在男孩的手指上对其行为作出表示。这就是给年轻男孩的奖赏，在Iker的纵容下他得到了一点满足，当然谁都知道这些远远不够。Oliver甚至想要印记们消失殆尽，暂时性的也可以接受。现在Oliver渐渐冷静下来，这个经验基础的入门者开始无师自通，他理解了耐心在性中所占比重，所以嘴唇代替双眼，这个男孩让自己的胸腹离开白皙皮肤，他精瘦的腰拱起，这让他更好地点数年长男人的痣。Oliver很高兴听见Iker的喘息变得大声起来，嘴唇的每一次轻触都带来一次舌尖在指缝的舔舐。经验丰富的猎人遇到的猎物与往昔大相径庭，他就不得不投入更多的精力了。这场性爱成了一次双方的合作，一次关于狩猎的角逐，而不只是Iker展现他的成熟与温和。  
Oliver几乎看见那些印记在一点一点变淡、甚至在消失，那层纯白的外壳被打碎，散落在地上到处都是。Iker的真正兴奋是能感觉到的，浅棕色皮肤的男孩骑在他的腰臀上，形成一个热源，热量向下渗透到小腹再流窜开来。所有的耐心都在被消磨，年轻人怀着一种难以言喻的反叛心理强撑，然而只要那位年长的有所行动，这些耐心就难逃成为另一层齑粉的命运。Iker反手去摩挲Oliver的手腕皮肤，食指和中指捏住尺骨凸起的部分，桡动脉在他的手掌下汩汩搏动。Oliver悲哀地发现，仅仅这样他就变得更硬了，他眼睁睁地看着它推挤开Iker的臀肉再被包裹，控制五感的血液齐心协力地罢工而涌向下半身。接手了主动权的那位却不肯给个痛快，他松开手掌，把自己的上半身撑起来一点，Oliver几乎要被掀下去，这下他身后的男孩就不得不俯下身，让两具不同肤色的躯体紧贴在一起。一切都在Iker的掌控之中，如他所料，Oliver的鼻息洒在颈侧和耳廓上，大腿在腰侧张开，真皮下面隆起薄薄的一层肌肉。Iker偏过头，在Oliver的颧骨上落下一吻，这是狮子开始追逐瞪羚的第一次加速，是猎人来复枪里射出的一颗子弹，现在地板上又多了一层粉末，Oliver亲手碾碎而成的杰作。年轻人抓住另一双小臂，想把它们曲起固定在自己的小腹和Iker的脊椎尾端，他如愿了。Oliver顶进去时，他发现到自己完全压不住Iker拱起的腰背，年长的那位更强壮，有多年门将生涯锻炼而出的上臂肌肉线条。Iker愿意接受身后的男孩骑在自己身上，也只是因为他愿意。Oliver意识到这一点，现在他不知道应该到何处去发泄对年岁优势的不忿，所以他就更紧地攥住Iker的小臂，指尖把肌肉按得下陷。这些努力实际上微乎其微，不过仍起了一些作用，Iker开始小幅度地颤抖，下巴抵在枕头上。他整个人被男孩施加的力顶得向前冲，Oliver需要释放他一只手臂去撑住床头。现在这个房间里形成一种脆弱的平衡，年轻的那个依靠他的年轻和得到的纵容占据了上风，在他眼中，那些来自马德里的印记就完全失去其踪迹，Oliver能够嗅到波尔图温暖咸腥的海风取而代之，也许。


End file.
